Wonwoo and the beast
by monwii
Summary: Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersahabat. Mingyu terkena musibah. apa yang terjadi? meanie. fanfiction. wonmin. minwon. seventeen. svt. sequel updateee
1. chapter 1

Beauty and The Beast

Disclaimer : banyak adegan yang berasal dari buku cerita "More 5-Minute Princess Stories" jadi, jika merasa sering baca ceritanya, memang di sengaja. Ngambil adegan dari buku itu. Character juga milik dirinya masing-masing

Warning: typos, bl, yaoi, ooc

DLDR! RnR!

Dahulu, Mingyu merupakan seorang pangeran tampan dan terkenal suka mempermainkan hati orang lain. Hingga suatu saat, ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungannya dengan seorang wanita dari negeri tersebut. Wanita tersebut pun menyimpan dendam pada Mingyu.

Sang wanita tidak terima dan ia pergi ke sebuah gua yang ada di gunung dekat Kerajaan. Disana ada seorang penyihir yang terkenal ahli dalam hal-hal mistis. Wanita tersebut meminta penyihir tersebut untuk mengutuk Mingyu menjadi seorang yang sangat buruk rupa. penyihir itu pun berkata pada wanita tersebut jika dengan mengutuk Mingyu, wanita itu harus rela menjadi makanan hewan peliharaan sang Penyihir. Karena sakit hati yang mendalam, wanita tersebut merelakan nyawanya demi mengutuk tadi pun berkata pada wanita itu

"Namun, kutukan tersebut akan dipatahkan kelak saat Pangeran Mingyu menemukan cinta sejatinya."

Karena kebencian dan pemikiran negatif yang sudah melekat dalam otak wanita tersebut, ia tetap menyuruh penyihir tersebut mengutuk Mingyu. Penyihir tersebut memulai ritualnya untuk menjadikan rupa Mingyu seburuk mungkin. Hewan berbulu.

"ARGHHH! TOLONG AKU! ADA HEWAN BUAS"

Mingyu pun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar teriakan sahabatnya. Ia bergerak mendekati sahabatnya yang ada di ujung ruangan. Saat melewati cermin, ia menoleh dan ikut berteriak.

"ARGGHHH! APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU!" Teriak Mingyu sambil memegang wajahnya, memperhatikan dirinya di cermin.

"Mi-Ming-gyu? K-kau Mi-Min-g-gyu? A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wonwoo, sahabat Mingyu.

"a-aku ju-juga t-tidak tahu" balas Mingyu

"Bagaimana ini!" Wonwoo panik, ia langsung keluar dan menyuruh penjaga yang sedang bertugas untuk memanggil Mr. Zev selaku penasihat spiritual kerajaan.

Saat diperiksa, Mr. Zev tidak mempercayai bahwa kutukan yang diberikan pada Mingyu sangat kuat dan belum ditemukan dapat dipatahkan dengan cara apapun, karena keinginan yang dicurahkan orang yang mengutuk Mingyu sangatlah besar. Mr. Zev berkata bahwa ia akan mencoba menemukan cara untuk mematahkan sihir tersebut. Selagi Mr. Zev mencari, ia menyarankan Mingyu agar tetap berada di Istana. Keluarga kerajaan pun menyetujui karena tidak ingin aib tersebut menyebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Wonwoo, sahabatnya pun juga berjanji akan menemani Mingyu sampai Mr. Zev menemukan cara untuk mematahkan sihir itu.

Beberapa minggu pertama, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sering menghabiskan waktu mereka di Green House kerajaan yang berisi bunga-bunga langka dari penjuru negeri. Mingyu memiliki satu bunga favorit di green house tersebut. Bunga itu berwarna abu-abu muda dengan bintik hitam. Saat ditanya mengapa ia menyukainya, Mingyu pasti akan menjawab jika bunga tersebut berbeda dengan bunga yang lain dan bunga itu juga dapat menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit.

Namun, setelah sekian minggu ia habiskan waktunya untuk merawat bunga-bunga itu, Mingyu mulai jenuh. Ia lebih memilih mendengarkan Wonwoo bercerita tentang buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan kerajaan, dan mulai saat itu, Mingyu tidak pernah mengunjungi greenhouse lagi. Ia lebih memilih menunggu Wonwoo di perpustakaan dan membaca buku.

Sudah 3 bulan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu mereka di istana. Mingyu selalu merasa tidak enak pada Wonwoo karena ia selalu merepotkan Wonwoo, karena demi menemani Mingyu, Wonwoo rela untuk tinggal di istana selama ini tanpa mementingkan teman temannya yang ada di luar istana. Jujur, Mingyu bersyukur karena ia memiliki sahabat yang setia seperti Wonwoo yang tidak memandang harta dan ketampanannya.

Suatu saat, Wonwoo dengan antusias menghampiri Mingyu di ruang perpustakaan dengan membawa sebuah buku. Ia membacakan buku tersebut. Buku itu berisi tentang seorang putri yang memiliki sahabat yang sangat dekat dengan putri tersebut, namun sang putri tidak tahu apapun tentang sahabatnya itu, namun mereka selalu bersama. Sahabatnya tahu jika Sang putri sangat menyukai bunga, namun tidak bisa merawat bunga. Dikarenakan suatu penyakit, umur sang putri hanya bertahan 1-2 tahun saja, si sahabat merasa sedih. Mulai saat itu ia mencari dan menanam bunga-bunga dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Ia memberi sang putri bunga yang indah setiap harinya. Sang putri selalu merasa senang dan pada akhirnya napas sang putri berhenti pada tahun ketiga setelah mengidap penyakit tadi. Dalam3 tahun itu, tidak ada satu hari pun terlewat tanpa ada pemberian bunga baru dari sahabatnya.

"... akhirnya sang putri meninggal dan dimakamkan bersamaan dengan bunga-bunga pemberian sahabatnya" baca Wonwoo sambil menutup buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Betapa senangnya putri itu, setiap hari mendapat bunga yang indah." Sambung Wonwoo.

"Apa kau juga suka bunga Won?" tanya Mingyu

"Mana hyung nya! Aku ini lebih tua darimu" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada sedikit menyentak. "dan ya! Bunga itu sangat indah, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukai bunga" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Esok hari, pagi-pagi sekali. Mingyu meminta Wonu untuk mencarikannya makanan-makanan yang enak dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Wonwoo pun hanya menurut dan pergi bersama beberapa pengawal untuk membantunya membawa makanan-makanan tersebut.

Seperginya Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung menuju ke _Green House_ yang ada di belakang istana. Disana ia bertemu dengan Paman Zen, selaku ahli tanaman. Dahulu saat masih kecil, ia sering diajari oleh Paman Zen bagaimana cara merawat tanaman.

Ia meminta Paman Zen agar membantunya merawat dan mengumpulkan bunga-bunga indah di seluruh penjuru negeri dan menanamnya di taman belakang kerajaan. Mingyu ingin agar taman tersebut dipercantik secepatnya demi sahabatnya, Wonwoo. Paman Zen berkata bahwa paling cepat untuk memperbaiki taman itu membutuhkan waktu 4 bulan. Jadi selama itu pula Mingyu harus bisa menahan Wonwoo untuk tidak ke taman itu, mengingat Wonwoo kadang membaca buku di Gazebo dekat taman tersebut.

Sore harinya Wonwoo sudah kembali dari mencari makanan makanan yang diminta Mingyu.

"MINGYUU~!" teriak Wonwoo dari pintu masuk Istana.

Mingyu pun cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya yang kotor dan turun ke bawah.

"Makanan~!" teriak Mingyu.

Mereka berdua dan pelayan yang lain dengan segera menata makanan-makanan tersebut di meja makan. Ia juga mengajak para pelayan tersebut makan di meja yang sama dengannya dan Wonwoo.

"Tumben kau hari ini makan banyak?" tanya Mingyu

"Capek bodoh, mencari makanan yang kau minta ke sepenjuru negeri. Tidak kah kau berfikir bahwa negerimu ini sangat luas? Aku keliling istana ini sekali saja sudah capek apalagi keliling negeri" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengunyah makanan. Mingyu hanya terkekeh.

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu meminta Wonwoo untuk menemaninya membersihkan kamarnya. Katanya Mingyu sedang ingin bersih-bersih. Wonwoo pun lagi-lagi menuruti Mingyu.

Keesokannya lagi dan seterusnya, Mingyu selalu membuat Wonwoo sibuk. Entah itu hanya sekedar menyuruh Wonwoo membaca buku di perpustakaan dan menceritakan isi buku tersebtersebut pada malam hari, membuat Wonwoo belajar memasak bersama koki istana, membuat Wonwoo berlatih pedang hingga sore hari dan masih banyak hal tidak penting yang Mingyu suruh. Sampai pada suatu saat, Mingyu meminta agar Wonwoo menemuinya di taman dahulu tempat mereka bermain saat masih kecil.

Saat sudah mendekati taman, tiba-tiba Paman Zev datang dan menutup mata Wonwoo dengan sebilah kain. Lalu perjalanannya ke taman dituntun oleh seseorang.

"Hitunglah sampai 20 baru buka penutup matamu" bisik Paman Zev.

Wonwoo pun menurut. Ia menghitung.

"...19 ... 20.." Setelah hitungan ke dua puluh, Wonwoo membuka ikatan penutup matanya.

Saat itu pula Wonwoo melihat ada Mingyu didepannya. Tiba-tiba Mingyu berlutut sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Mingyu mengeluarkan tart berhias bunga-bunga dan bertuliskan _HAPPY BIRTHDAY Jeon Wonwoo!_

Yap, hari itu adalah ulang tahun Wonwoo dan selama Mingyu mengerjakan taman itu ia tersadar. Bahwa niatan dari dalam hatinya itu bukan sekedar untuk sahabat, dan itupun diperjelas saat ia mengerjakan taman itu tanpa ada Wonwoo mengisi siangnya, ia merasa kosong. Namun niatannya untuk menggarap taman tersebut demi Wonwoo lebih besar dari kekosongannya tanpa Wonwoo.

"Woah Mingyu! Kau ingat hari ulang tahunku ternyata. Ku kira kau teman tidak tahu diri, yang suka menyuruh-nyuruh dan melupakan hari ulang tahun temannya sendiri" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengambil alih tart yang disodorkan Mingyu tadi.

"Eyyy.. Aku tidak se busuk itu sialan.." balas Mingyu.

"Ini sudah selesai? Ayo kembali ke dalam dan memakan kue ini" ajak Wonwoo.

"Eits.. belum, Masih ada satu lagi. " ucap Mingyu sembari mengambil tart yang ada di tangan Wonwoo.

"Hah? apa lagi?"

"Buka mata mu dan lihatlah ke belakang" suruh Mingyu.

Wonwoo pun menurut, ia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut. Taman yang awalnya berantakan dan ditumbuh i tanaman liar, sekarang kembali menjadi taman yang rapih seperti dulu saat ia dan Mingyu masih kecil.

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku ingin jujur padamu. Selama apa yang telah ku lalui, saat kau tidak di sisiku, disini..." ucap Mingyu sambil mengambil tangan Wonwoo dan mengarahkan tangannya ke dada sebelah kirinya.

"disini terasa kosong dan hampa, namun saat itu juga aku merasa bahwa aku membutuhkanmu, aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari sisiku" ucap Mingyu, tulus.

"Jadi, maukan Jeon Wonwoo mengubah marganya menjadi Kim dan mendampingi seorang Kim Mingyu seumur hidupnya?"

"Tidak! kau jelek, bau, belum ganti baju!!!"

Mingyu tercengang. Ia pun menyadari bahwa ia belum menggunakan baju yang sudah ia siapkan tadi.

"Uhm... Okay... Tunggulah... Sabar... Aku akan ganti baju dulu... Tunggu di sini... Jangan kemana mana..." Mingyu pun segera berlari ke dalam.

"IYA MAU!!!" Teriak Wonwoo sambil terkekeh melihat Mingyu berlari ke dalam.

Wonwoo pun menunggu Mingyu di taman tadi. Tak lama kemudian Mingyu pun keluar dengan baju yang rapih.

...end...

hehe apaini

akujuga gatau

ini bahkan aku gatau cerita aslinya beauty and the beast heheh. maapkan. dun blame.

ini dibuat karna gabut dan ketemu buku masakecil.

thanks y scarlethyuck ato apalah itu. gara gara anda saya pengen ngepost. tp ini absurd.


	2. Sekuel

Wonwoo and The Beast

Disclaimer : banyak adegan yang berasal dari buku cerita "More 5-Minute Princess Stories" jadi, jika merasa sering baca ceritanya, memang di sengaja. Ngambil adegan dari buku itu. Character juga milik dirinya masing-masing

Warning: typos, bl, yaoi, ooc

DLDR! RnR!

*

Setelah Wonwoo menerima pernyataan Mingyu. Mereka pun bercengkerama di dalam kamar. Mengingat-ingat masa kecil mereka yang penuh kebodohan.

"Won. Kau ingat dulu? Saat kau menangis ditengah alun alun gara-gara es krimmu terkena tai burung?" Mingyu terbahak.

"Ya! Sudahlah lupakan! Kau juga punya masa lalu yang lebih buruk!" ucap Wonwoo sambil memukul tangan Mingyu perlahan.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan wajahmu saat kau menjilat tai burung di eskrim itu" tawa Mingyu semakin mengeras. Begitu pula pukulan Wonwoo ke tangan Mingyu.

"Kau dulu juga memalukan! Apa-apaan Putera Mahkota dengan pakaian serba putih gugup saat acara penyambutan tamu. Pftt HAHAHAHAH" ucap Wonwoo disambung tawa.

Ucapan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mulai mengingat kejadian saat ia masih kecil itu. Lalu ia berkata.

"Ya ya ya.. Jangan mengingat itu. Sumpah demi apapun itu kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah terjadi."

"Hahaha... Sumpah demi apapun juga itu lucu sekali" Wonwoo masih terbahak.

Mingyu terdiam. Tapi Wonwoo tetap terbahak.

"Seorang putera mahkota dari kerajaan. Gugup saat acara penyambutan tamu. Namun lucunya. Kegugupannya membuat ia buang air besar di celana.. PUHAHAHAHA" Wonwoo semakin tertawa.

"Wonwoo-yaaaa~" Mingyu mulai merajuk.

"Membuat bajunya yang serba putih..." jeda sebentar. Wonwoo menahan tawanya. "Menjadi penuh kecoklatan di bagian pantat... HAHAHA..." Tawa Wonwoo meledak lagi.

Mereka berdua pun terus membicarakan kebodohan-kebodohan mereka pada saat masih kecil sampai Wonwoo tertidur di pelukan Mingyu.

"Good night." ucap Mingyu sebelum melelapkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo.

Mereka berdua tidur sambil berpelukan dan menghadap satu sama lain. Tanpa melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. **_CATAT. TANPA HAL YANG ANEH-ANEH._**

Pagi harinya Wonwoo terbangun terlebih dahulu. Ia memang masih mengantuk. Bisa dibilang belum sepenuhnya sadar. Tapi Wonwoo langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi sendiri. **_SENDIRI._** Setelah mandi, ia tidak ke kamarnya dan Mingyu lagi tapi langsung ke ruang makan untuk mengambilkan Mingyu sarapan. _Hmm, calon istri yang baik._

Ia mengambil roti tawar berlembar-lembar, selai cokelat satu botol kecil, susu putih satu gelas besar, dan membawa semua itu ke kamarnya.

Saat sampai di kamar, ia menaruh nampan yang dibawanya ke atas laci yang ada di sebelah kasur. Setelah itu ia membangunkan Mingyu.

Waktu ia membuka selimut yang menyelubungi Mingyu, Wonwoo kaget dan berteriak.

"YAK KIM MINGYU! KENAPA KAU sEMAKIN JELEK!"

Mingyu yang merasa namanya diteriakkan pun mulai sadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Ah. Wonwoo... Pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak.." Mingyu mengucek matanya, belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

"LIHATLAH DI KACA! KAU SUDAH GANTENG!... e-eh m-maksudku SEMAKIN JELEK!!!" Wonwoo mulai terbata-bata.

Mingyu bangkit dan melihat dirinya di cermin dan benar, ia sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya. Manusia yang tampan.

 _"Wah, aku yang sekarang benar-benar tampan. Sangat tampan."_ Batin Mingyu, narsis.

"Begini kau bilang jelek Won? Tampan begini dibilang jelek?" ucap Mingyu.

"Ya! Kau jelek!" Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau mau bilang apa. Seperti ini kan. _'Mingyu-yaaaa. Kau tampan sekaliii, sangat tampan. Aku terpesonaa'_ hahahaha" Mingyu berbicara dengan nada manja dan diikuti tawa kecil.

Wonwoo terdiam. Yah kalian tahulah kalau wajah Wonwoo pasti sudah memerah. Menyadari wajahnya menjadi panas, Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya dan menyeruduk Mingyu ke arah tempat tidur mereka.

Mereka berdua pun terjatuh dengan posisi badan Wonwoo menindih dada bidang Mingyu.

Waktu seolah terhenti, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Wonwoo berpikir. Wajah Mingyu terlihat sangat sempurna, mulai dari rahang yang tegas, dagu, bibir, hidung, matanya yang indah, bahkan tahi lalat yang ada di pipinya terlihat sangat pas. Seolah Tuhan sudah mengerahkan seluruhnya untuk memahat wajah Mingyu.

Mingyu pun begitu, ia menatap mata Wonwoo. Mata yang tajam namun indah, bibir tipisnya, hidungnya. Namun Mingyu lebih cepat kembali ke kesadarannya dibanding Wonwoo.

Pikiran busuk memasuki pikirannya. Mingyu memajukan bibirnya dan mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Baca.. **HANYA MENGECUP**. Tidak lebih.

Wonwoo memerah, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Mingyu. Tiba-tiba kepala Wonwoo didorong oleh Mingyu dan bibirnya dikecup lagi.

Wonwoo memberontak. Namun karena memang Mingyu lebih kuat dari Wonwoo, ia tidak bisa melawan. Bibir Wonwoo dikecupi terus oleh Mingyu.

Sampai saat Mingyu mulai berbuat lebih. Lutut Wonwoo menekan aset Mingyu sampai Mingyu kesakitan dan melepas Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berlari keluar kamar dengan kepala tertunduk dan Mingyu tahu bahwa wajah Wonwoo memerah.

"Wonwoo! Tunggu aku! AYO MENIKAAAAAH!" Mingyu berteriak sambil terkekeh dan mengejar Wonwoo.

-FIN-

HAI GAIS. MAAP ABSURD. SUDAH END. BENERAN END. SAYA GATAU MAU APA LAGIIIIII.

MAKASIH REVIEWNYA DAN SAYA LELAH.

BABAI.


End file.
